Better than I Used to Be
by Eyes like Dawn
Summary: One shot,Song-fic. Now that magic is in the world and the curse is broken Mr. Gold strives hard to be a better man. That, of course, is easier said than done, but a certain beauty is there to help him through his ups and downs. Enjoy.


_A/N: I don't do many song-fics but for the love of all that is Rum/Belle this WOULD NOT leave me alone. _

_The song is called 'Better than I used to be' by Tim McGraw. I don't own it – obviously. It is a very nice song though; even if you're not into country give it a listen. What's in italics is the song. I hope I do it justice ._."_

_I don't own OUaT._

**~8~8~**

Autumn in the quaint little shire of Storybrooke was a glorious sight to behold no matter what secrets lay beneath the guise of a small county nestled scenically in the country.

The crisp air that still held the last remnants of summer mingled curiously with a touch of the coming cold of winter that interwove delicately in a fragrance that gently drifted upon the brisk breezes and laced pleasantly with the heady scent of sea salt.

Oaks and maples and towering beech trees had donned their lavish fall gowns of russet, gold, and mulled crimson only to lose their persons one by one as the wind carried their vibrant garb aloft in its swaying dance.

Despite all the colors awash in the afternoon sunshine, Mr. Gold's eyes overlooked the lush beauty of a land fast waxing into slumbering world of winter as his tactile mind pitched with problems and thoughts that plagued him mercilessly.

Ever since the town became awake to their old woes and remembered their lives in the enchanted woods and the grandiose citadels, hatred for him had increased ten-fold.

The business man could very literally count on one hand how many people didn't desire to see him shot or hanged; now that they placed him as the devious Rumpelstiltskin who had been the cause of so much turmoil and strife about the land.

Over the years he had made many people fear him and even more detest him, leading to a nearly innumerable list of enemies waiting for a chance to cut him down. But he liked it that way, at least a part of him did. That fear and anger meant due grudging respect.

People around him were not false or coy, but showed their true nature, a deadly flaw of any creature when a beast lurked in their midst.

His dark, cherry wood, gold handled, cane thumped rhythmically down the narrow leaf strewn winding path of the rarely ventured woods that surrounded the town on all sides. All the beauty around him was spoiled upon his dire contemplations as a grim frown sat grisly upon his features.

He only paused his slow hobbling gait when he came to the center of a small oaken bridge built across a meandering little creek that bubbled and brooked merrily through a coppice of thick, ancient ash trees shedding their cloaks of gold, and turning their leaves into tiny coracles that sailed lazily down the streams causeway and into the sea beyond for what little adventures they'd find upon the open water.

Gold always went to the woods to nurse his thoughts and mull over actions or threats that plagued him. Even though he was trying, truly, truly attempting to turn over a new leaf now that the unexpected had happened, it was rather difficult.

His anger was infamous in the town; his vengeful little smirk even more so. And sometimes it still bared its cruel fangs especially when that harpy Regina came sniffing around. He tired intrepidly to control it, but how do you command a wildfire that devours all in its path?

Barely one soul in town trusted him as far as they could throw him and now with everyone realizing the truth those who had no other choice but to seek his aid still grimaced in disgust of fraternizing with him.

Given the chance they would all plunge a blade in his back.

And even facing a town rife with angry vengeful citizens, that was by far the least of his troublesome worries. The darkness that still brooded and languished in him constantly whispered venomously honeyed lies into his ear; coaxing him with precursors of what could possibly be if he allowed his darker nature to slip free and take reign.

A weary sigh dashed across his lips as he fumbled to sit down on the broad wooden planks of the sturdy bridge. Hooking his hawk nosed cane on the edge securely, the business man dangled his legs freely off the edge as he looked at his gritty reflection through the sparkling waters sheen.

A tired, worn, maple eyed fiend stared back at him. So full of tricks and cunning it leathered upon his weathered face, branding him dark and untrustworthy. He was trying to change, but it was so hard when his darker nature came so easily beckoned to him.

The dark nature that had caused him to lose everything he ever held dear.

Grabbing a pebble that sat nested in the cracks of the oaken boards the business man curled his hand over it angrily about to toss it in his gaunt reflection and sunder it into a thousand tiny ripples when another appeared in the liquid mirror before him.

Her hair was the color of the dark russet leaves of the oak, and her eyes as blue as the endless horizon that stretched eternally into misty distance where sea met sky.

Everything about her seemed the exact polar opposite of him, beauty to a beast, light to darkness, love to…him.

"I thought I'd find you here." Belle revealed gently; her warm smile soaked deeper into him than the mild sun that broke through the canopy of color above them.

A crooked grin slightly jerked at his lips as he sniffed laconically in mirthless amusement. "You always could read me."

_I know how to hold a grudge_

_I can send a bridge up in smoke_

_And I can't count the people I've let down _

_The hearts I've broke_

_You aint gotta dig to deep_

_If you wanna find some dirt on me_

_But I'm learning who you've been_

_Aint who you've gotta be_

_It's going to be an uphill climb_

_Aww hunny I won't lie…_

_I aint no angel_

_I've still got a few more dances with the devil_

_I'm cleaning up my act, little by little_

_I'm getting there_

_I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see_

_I aint as good as I'm gunna get,_

_But I'm better than I used to be._

"Hiding in the woods is the only safe place for the likes of me, Dearie." Gold snorted incorrigibly; his cedar brown eyes flashing dips and glints of the swiftly moving water below. "At least here people know this is where I belong; with all the other savage creatures who prowl the forest."

The beauty wrinkled her nose endearingly as she slid down beside him. The orange of her ankle calf length dress matched with the airs of the season perfectly. Her rich, amber honey hair spilled down her shoulder in an array of messy curls that put a charm to her that Gold could hardly resist.

Her delicate hand rested tenderly on his own, her sapphire orbs clement as they searched him gently. "Change doesn't happen overnight, for you or the townsmen." Her hand suddenly smoothed up to his cheek, scruffy and dark from five o'clock shadow as she grinned at him. "Give it time. One day they will see the Rum I see buried under that grizzled exterior and sly accent. You've made progress. There is a good man amidst the darkness; no matter what he thinks of himself."

"Why do you bother with me, Belle? After all I have done?" He inquired vexed, his breathing hitched lowly in his throat at her touch.

A small pleasant laugh bubbled from her lush pink mouth as she gave him a small peck on the cheek instead of on the lips where they both desired to meet. "I have faith that I will tame the beast one day."

_I've pinned a lot of demons to the ground_

_Got a few old habits left_

_But there's still one or two, _

_I might need you to help me get_

_Standing in the rain so long_

_Has left me with a little rust_

_But put some faith in me_

_And darling then you'll see_

_There's a diamond under all this dust…_

_I aint no angel_

_I've still got a few more dances with the devil_

_But I'm cleaning up my act, little by little_

_I'm getting there_

_I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see_

_I aint as good as I'm gunna get,_

_But I'm better than I used to be._

Rum sighed at her touch, relenting his troubling thoughts and self-doubt to glide away with the waters race as he let himself be enveloped by Belle's words. "If anyone can civilize me it will be you. It is difficult to be good when so much evil is inside me." He admitted hoarsely. "Which is why I rejoice the day you walked into my shop."

He wrapped his strong wiry arm about her, pulling her close so that her head rested gently upon his shoulder. Sighing, the business man buried his nose in her chestnut curls, drinking her tempting scent of spiced apples and old books to steady him.

And there they sat watching the glimmering golden rays of fading fall steeling upon the little creek of blue, rambling along the gnarled roots and drifting leaves along in the quiet tempo of autumn.

_I aint no angel_

_I've still got a few more dances, with the devil_

_But I'm cleaning up my act, little by little_

_I'm getting there_

_I can finally stand the man in the mirror I see._

_I aint as good as I'm going to get_

_But I'm better than I used to be…_

**~8~8~**

_A/N: This might have sucked since song-fics are not really my forte. Tell me what you think; did I do terrible?_


End file.
